Taking Over Me
by A Flaming Moon
Summary: YYH and IY Inuyasha crossover. Based on an AMV I watched on youtube, this is Kagome's story on how she fell in love with two demons, before she knew, and how she ran when she found their murderous side. Kurama X Kagome .... Yusuke X Kagome COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Preface

Disclaimer: Ok, no matter how many times I may wish, I do not own either _Inuyasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho_, even though I really do wish I did.

Taking Over Me

Kagome stood in front of the Sacred Tree, tears falling down her face, as she remembered…

Remembered…

Remembered the two demons, one full, and the other half that she fell completely in love with. Not from this world, but, she still loved them. Today marked the year after she left them…fleeing…

Fleeing…

Fleeing from their demon blood, no matter how calm they were, no matter how sweet, no matter how gentle they held her, no matter how they tried to risk their lives to protect her.

Another tear…

Kagome didn't care now. Inuyasha was dead, and they could be too…

NO! She screamed at herself, still gazing at the Sacred Tree. No, she could not think that! She had to believe that they were still alive, living, breathing, wishing she would come back, yearning for her as she yearned for them, their touch, voice, _anything_ about them.

More tears fell…

Kagome sighed, and sat on the grass that bordered her tree. That tree had caused her so much trouble, and the well that was made from its bark: The Bone-Eaters Well. It was that well that sent her to Feudal Era Japan, and what sent her into the fox's and young boy's arms. Here, she felt as if she was an outcast by her own friends and family, hated back in Feudal Era, but loved in Human World she was once in.

Another tear and sigh…

"All I have is memories," she whispered to herself. She laid herself back, just like she had two years ago, and looked up at the clear blue sky. No, now it was a mix of reds, pinks, oranges, yellows…the color of sunsets…

The colors of new beginnings…

The red of his hair…

The yellow of his kimono…

The pink of his heart…

The orange of his skin…

The sunset of her relationship with them…The setting sun her falling heart, as she watched them disappear from her view as she turned and ran…

**I am sorry, but I am horrible at openings…(If you say it is good, thanks). Ok, here is the jiff for the next chapter…**

**Kagome recalls on her past of how she met the two demons, and how she fell in love before she found of their true murderous nature. It will be her rise and fall of how she feels, when she finds that one loves him, while the other boy seems more distant…**

**Hope you enjoy…sorry on how it sucked…and please Review!!! THE MORE THE BETTER!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome looked out the window in her room at her family's shrine with a sigh. She had just come back from Feudal Era because of a huge fight she had had with Inuyasha, as usual. But this one was different than other ones she had fought. His ego was too thick now, his heart too hard to let her in. She didn't want to leave, to leave his golden gaze, but, he had made her just _too_ angry. Kagome used the excuse of schoolwork to let herself be able to leave.

But when she arrived, she found it was a week end, her mind constantly drifted back to the silvery haired half-breed back in the past. With a sigh, Kagome pulled herself into her bed, shut off the light, and closed her eyes, entering a deep sleep…

--

Kagome was not in Tokyo, nor was she in the Feudal Era. This was a different world, where lightening struck the darkened sky. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there, she just knew she was somewhere _different_. Something filled her mind with pain suddenly, and Kagome looked down. Her school clothes were torn and battered, with cuts and wounds she had never encountered before. Blood trickled down her legs.

"Ka-go-me," a haunting voice called behind her, and Kagome turned. A young boy with long brownish black hair lay on the ground, covered in blood from head to toe. On his cheeks, were tattoos that reflected the same color of his brown eyes. They were filled in pain, lost in another world. But what caught her, was his aura. He had the same aura as Inuyasha…half-demon, "run," he said, before falling unconscious.

Well, hell yeah she was running! He knew her name, yet, she had never _seen_ him before! As fast as her legs would let her, she sprinted up the hill, not daring to look back. Her body yelled at her in her mind to stop, the pain from her own wounds way to much for her aching muscles. She stopped, "Kagome, my dear," said another voice, different, calmer, softer, came from her right, and she turned. This was a different creature, but, he was still a half-…no…this was a full demon. No human blood traces entered her priestess senses.

His eyes were golden, like Inuyasha's, and his hair was also silver, but his was shorter, only just, though. His white kimono was also grazed red, soaking up the deep red blood that fell over his body. A silver tail came out of his lower back, dipped in red, just like the two fox-like ears at the top of his head. "Are you Ok?" he asked, taking a step toward her. Kagome side-stepped away from him.

"Who are you?" she asked. "How do you know me?" The boy looked a little confused, but, he continued to step toward her. Kagome kept her distance.

"Don't you remember me, Kagome?" he asked, his voice cold and hurt. "I'm Kurama!" Kagome was _now_ truly confused. She never knew anyone named Kurama! "Yusuke was killed protecting you, don't you remember?"

_Yusuke_…a voice whispered in the back of her head. "He isn't dead," Kagome said abruptly, not knowing _why_ she said it. Kurama sighed and smiled, nodding his head. "Now, how do you know me?" she asked.

"You fell," he said, before turning away, running behind her, as a ear-splitting shriek filled the air.

"KAGOME!!"

--

Kagome woke with a jolt, amazed by how real everything was, but, shook it as a simple dream. She shook her head, just telling herself over and over that the blood wasn't real, that it was just a dream from all of the blood and gore from fighting demons in Feudal Era Japan. A small tear came to her eye and she wiped it away.

That Kurama guy called her "my dear". Kagome smiled, but fell back asleep, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A couple days later, Kagome ate breakfast as usual, but didn't pack her bag for school like she had been the past three days. No. She had waited for Inuyasha to come and get her, like he always did, but he never showed. She sighed, and packed her bag for a while for Feudal Era Japan. She would show him a piece of her mind.

A choice that would forever change her…

"'Bye, Mom!" she cried as she ran out of her shrine. She entered the well room, and looked down into the well.

The Bone-eater's well…

A sigh and then a leap…

The familiar blue light engulfed her, and the familiar sights, smells, and sounds filled her senses. But, as she fell lower and lower, the blue light turned green, then red. The smell turned to roses, then to fire. The sounds of a cracking whip, and a laser gun blast. Soon, the heavy bag on her back dissipated. Kagome screamed in fear before she fell into unconsciousness.

A cool pack and the scent of a Rose…

"Her fever is going down, and her cuts look though they are healing."

A soft and comforting voice…

"You sure?"

A battle scarred voice, but, yet soothing…

"Positive."

The brush of a soft hand on her face, and Kagome sighed, wondering where she was. The scents of flowers filled her nostrils, but the rose stuck out more than any other. When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of bright green eyes surrounded by a bunch of red hair staring down at her. They were compassionate, soft, and kind. "See?" he asked, a beautiful smile pulling at his lips.

Kagome tried to pull herself up, but when she was upright, well, nearly upright, her arms gave way, and the boy with the red hair caught her, and gently laid her back down on the bed. "You need to rest, young one," he said, his voice soothing and calm. He turned to another boy who was in the room, who took a step towards Kagome.

His eyes were a deep brown, his hair jet black, but gelled so it would stay out of his face. He looked about her age, if not a year or two more. "We found you in Genkai's well. What were you doing there?" _Genkai_? Kagome thought. _Who is Genkai_?

"W-who is-," she stopped, her lungs burning. She winced in pain. The red haired boy step forward and lifted the side of her shirt up, examining a now red, bandage around her chest.

"The rib broke the surface again," he said, his face grave. The black haired boy ran out of the room, and then came back with a small bowl of green mush. "Thanks, Yusuke," the red head said, taking the bowl gratefully. He quickly went to work, unwrapping the bandage, whispering soothing words to Kagome as he gently placed some of the gunk on Kagome's side. "There we go," he whispered, as he wrapped a clean bandage around her chest, and placed a forceful head on her collar. "Stay still for a while, alright?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"Who is Genkai?" Kagome managed to say. "Where am I?"

"Genkai's Temple," the boy supposedly named Yusuke said. Kagome thought for a moment, and then before she was able to ask another question, the red head spoke up.

"She is a master Psychic. This is her temple," he motioned to the room they were in, "which she passed down to us." Kagome nodded, in notion for understanding, and looked around. She was in a large room, the walls were tatami style, the ceiling painted a pale cream. "Yusuke found you in the well. Why were you there?"

"Well?" Kagome repeated. The red head nodded.

"Yeah. You were unconscious." _Thanks for stating the obvious_, Kagome snapped in her mind, but couldn't bring up the words to actually say it. He was too kind. His eyes were wise and all knowing.

"I," she began, "I think I came through from my world to yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Before the redhead and Yusuke could say anything, a boy, about 18 years old, came crashing in. He had orange hair and brown eyes. Honestly, Kagome thought he was as ugly as hell. "Kurama!" he screeched as he ran in. He noticed Kagome on the bed, and his eyes grew wide, "who is this hot chick?" he asked. Kagome squealed slightly, her face turning bright red, and she tried to pull herself back away from him.

"What is it, Kuwabara?" the one supposedly named Kurama asked.

"Genkai asks for you," he said, still looking at Kagome. "I'll stay."

"Rather not," Kagome said slightly. Kurama turned to face her, a confused look in his eyes. Kagome new the look in that Kuwabara's eyes, all too well. It was like Miroku's eyes before he did his thing…or something even worse. Kagome chilled at the thought, and noticed Kurama had left the room, and Kuwabara took his spot. Kagome looked at him, and Kuwabara nodded in acknowledgement.

"I am Kazuma Kuwabara." His smile reassured her that nothing was going to happen, and Kagome sat up, leaning on her elbows.

"Kagome Higurashi," she said, with a small smile. "Personally, I do not think I belong here."

"I think so too," he said. Kagome cocked her head. "You belong outside, not inside a well." He tried to sound so brave, but a while with Inuyasha showed the truth to Kagome. Yusuke stepped forward, and placed a hand on the edge of her bed.

"Before Ugly ran in, you said you came in from your world to ours. What did you mean by that?" Kagome thought, and Kurama stepped into the room. He had obviously heard the comment. Kuwabara sighed at the mention of the nickname, then turned and glared at Yusuke, as if he was about to beat the snot out of him.

"I live in a shrine called the Higurashi Shrine, where the Bone Eater's Well rests. I can travel back in time to the Feudal Era , which is 500 years in the past from my own time."

"Feudal Era?" Kurama whispered. He seemed to be pondering over something, and Kagome nodded. "We don't have anything like that out here…not in our past anyway," Kurama finally said. Kagome looked at him with a confused glance.

"You live in Japan, right?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "How is that possible?"

"Beats me," Yusuke said, leaning back in his chair. Kagome lay back down and looked at her hands. "How you got here is the bigger question that gets me, though." Kagome thought, remembering how when she first arrived in Feudal Era, she only had to jump back into the well to go back. Something began to pull at the back of her mind, and she pulled out a small jar of a couple of jewel shards from under her shirt.

"Can you help me up?" she asked. Kurama and Kuwabara asked, and led her outside. "Take me to the well, please?"

"Have a death wish?" Yusuke smirked. Kagome turned to Kurama.

"Is he always like this?" she asked. He nodded with a small smile. "Is he a strategist? I can tell he is a fighter," Kurama smiled again, and she could hear Yusuke gasp behind her. Kurama shook his head.

"Not always," he said with a smile, "but usually." Kagome snickered into her free hand. The other one was draped around Kurama's neck. Inuyasha would hardly ever do this. Kurama was a kind guy, and he answered all of her questions as they walked through a forest to get to the well.

When they arrived, Kagome wished she didn't…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_When they arrived, Kagome wished she didn't._

The well was guarded by a demon which made Kagome shrink backwards, more into Kurama. The demon had long wavy black hair, and a fancy kimono. His skin was extremely pale, his eyes were red with pale yellow pupils. This was no ordinary demon of this world.

This was Naraku.

He smiled his wicked smile, and took a step forward towards Kagome, and she took a step back. "What is it?" Kurama asked. Naraku continued to step towards her, and Kagome kept stepping back. He was _not_ here! He couldn't be! "Kagome?" he asked. Kagome's eyes were glued to Naraku. She pulled her arm from around Kurama's neck and wavered on her feet.

"_Kagome_…" Naraku's voice hissed. He jumped into the air, and landed on top of Kagome. He reached for the necklace around her neck holding the Sacred Jewel Shards. "_Give me the jewel_…" he sneered.

"Get away!" Kagome couldn't move. Naraku had her pinned, and would get the rest of the jewel shards. Naraku smiled and pulled the jewel shards from under her shirt and smile. He got up, and left, falling back into the well.

The pulse of the Sacred Jewel Shards at the back of her head was gone.

"Kagome!" Kurama's voice brought her back to her senses. She saw him, sitting next to her, his emerald green eyes filled with worry, and then Yusuke's brown eyes too, before she fell into unconsciousness.

Kagome awoke back in the bed she was originally in. The jewel shards around her neck were gone, but she could still feel them, for some strange reason. She thought that Naraku had taken them back to Feudal Era. But, how could Naraku use the power of the well in the first place?

"Kagome?" She turned to her left and saw Kurama there. He looked so worried. She shook the thought as he walked over and placed a soft hand on her forehead. "Are you alright?" She nodded slightly, welcoming the coolness of his hand.

"What happened," she began with a cough, "to Naraku?"

"Who?" Kurama asked, looking confused. "Kagome, you fainted when we reached the well. You screamed get away and then fainted."

"Naraku was there. He stole the jewel shards from me and then jumped into the well. He had me pinned," she said with gasps. Tears fell down her face as she recalled what had happened.

"Kagome, there was no one there," he said. He opened his hand and revealed the jar of Sacred Jewel Shards. Kagome's eyes grew wide with confusion as she carefully took the jewels. "These fell out of your hand as you fell. What's with them anyway?"

"They are supposed to give demon's powers or humans as well," she said. Kurama gasped. Kagome turned on him with a confused look. "What? Never heard of a demon before?"

"I-I," Kurama stuttered.

"He is one," Yusuke said as he walked into the room. A cheep smile was on his face as Kurama turned a slight glare in his direction. "I talked to Genkai," he said. He turned, and a short old woman walked into the room. Her hair was pink, faded, and beautiful in her prime. Her eyes are brown, wise, and all-knowing.

"So this is Kagome," she said. Her voice was harsh with old age.

"She says she say some guy named Naraku tried to steal those jewel shards," Kurama said. He pointed to the Sacred Jewel shards around Kagome's neck. "I have never heard of such a demon."

"Naraku is an old demon said to be from a different Dimension. Murdered hundreds, tricked thousands, and used more than accounted. He is cold-blooded." Kagome nodded, knowing that all of this was correct. "But why this mere human girl saw him, I don't know. Why were you in the well in the first place?" Kagome gulped, now suddenly aware of three pairs of eyes on her.

She told the story that would forever change her life here…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"And so on…" Kagome finished. She was now _definitely _aware of the pairs of eyes focused on her. She had just told them her story about the well, and how she came across Feudal Era Japan and her "powers" as a priestess. She turned and met the gaze of Genkai, Kurama, and Yusuke. Kurama and Genkai looked as though they were calculating what they had just said, and Yusuke merely looked at her, his mouth gaped in astonishment. "Umm…" she began.

"So you are saying you can purify demons?" Kurama asked a little warily. Kagome nodded. Yusuke looked at Kurama with a darkened look, which Kagome found suspicious. Yusuke had said that Kurama was a demon, yet, when he touched her, did he feel anything? Kagome couldn't remember calling on her abilities, but, they normally kick in when she was unconscious. She couldn't explain why. She smiled as she saw a small shiver run down his spine…both Kurama and Yusuke.

"How do you even know about demons?" Kagome sighed and reexplained the story. "Yes, but-," Yusuke was cut off by Genkai.

"Dimwit, did you even listen to the girl?" she snapped. Kurama sighed, and Yusuke nodded. "She says she is a priestess, and doesn't come from here, got it?" She turned to Kagome, her voice only just a tad bit softer. "Humans here do not know about demons, or even think about them, for that matter. A mere myth, ok?" Kagome nodded, understanding. Just like back home.  
"So you saw Naraku?" Kurama asked. Kagome, with a sigh, nodded again.

"I am not insane, or psychotic, so you know. I am sure I saw him, _felt _him. I _know_ he was there!" Kagome didn't mean for her voice to rise, to make it sound like she was furious, but something told her to raise her voice, the only way they would understand. "I am sorry," she said, before standing up and heading outside.

This time she didn't have Kurama's shoulder to help carry her weight, but, she had had worst wounds than she had now, and she pushed herself to the grass below. There, she laid down, soaking up the sun's warmth and rays, and listened to the birds as they chirped. She could feel, if not hear Kurama, Yusuke, and Genkai watch her as she laid on the grass.

"The girl has an attitude," she heard Genkai say to the boys. Kagome sighed, but didn't move, "and the fact that she isn't from here probably triggered some form of being to get herself back to reality. I bet her body thinks this is a dream, and doing that, it tried to trigger her to awake, but only to find that this is reality."

"Yes. I will take her to my mother and my house. She will be safe there, and welcome for that matter," Kurama's soft and kind voice said. Kagome let a small smile pull at her lips. She _did_ like Kurama a bit more than Yusuke, but they were both great guys, better than Inuyasha. He would bug her to heal and would yell at her so on and so forth. End of story!

She could feel him walk over onto the grass where she lay, and, to her astonishment, he laid right down there next to her. Yusuke did as well, only on the other side. "I heard," Kagome cut in before Kurama could say anything. Her gaze never wavered from the sky. "Thanks."

He gaped for a second, and then coughed slightly, with a small smile, "Your welcome, Kagome." She smiled at his formality. He was so sweet. Inuyasha was always rude, even though she could teach him a lesson without dirtying her hands. "You'll really enjoy my mother's company." Kagome nodded, still not turning to him.

"If she is anything like you, I am sure I will…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome was taken to Kurama's house that night, and instantly fell in love with his family. Shiori, his mother, was kind hearted and sweet, and respected her boundaries when she asked where she came from and how she met Kurama. She had been told to call Kurama _Shuichi_ when they were around his mortal family, which, struck her as weird, but he had promised to explain later.

"Thank you so much for helping me out, Shuichi," she said, as he showed her to her room. It was a cozy little room, with a large bed under the window, a desk, a nice walk-in closet, and a dresser, as well as a mirror. "It is a beautiful room, and a beautiful family."

"You are very welcome. Mother and I will take you out later on today to find you some more clothes," he motioned to the slightly torn school uniform she was wearing. She blushed slightly and nodded her thanks. "Get settled in, I will come and get you when we are about to leave," he said. "Oh, and another thing," he thought of before he left the room. Kagome turned back to him, "if you ever need to talk about this Naraku deal, come to me. I will always be here for you."

"Thank you again, Kura-, Shuichi," she said with a smile. He smiled and laughed slightly, then left, shutting the door behind him. _Why do I feel this way about her_? Kurama asked, leaning against the wall, his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

-----------------

Little did Kurama know that Yusuke was in the same position on his own wall at home, looking up at the ceiling, then out the window. _She is beautiful, yes, of course_! Yusuke smiled to himself. _Absolutely beautiful, smart, from what I know, and kind,_ again, another smile, _well, I have never felt this way for Keiko, and never for any other girl, but, why Kagome?_ Yusuke sighed and walked out the door, and into the face of a dark looking man.

----------------

Kagome was walking down the street with Shiori and Kurama. They had just finished their shopping, and Kurama had shown much enthusiasm as Shiori in the shopping with them, which struck Kagome as odd. Normally, guys hated shopping, from all of Kagome's experiences. But, Kurama was a different kind of guy. He had a nice mother and family, and he was sweet and gentle.

No, wake up Kagome! She thought to herself. You can't think like that.

"Kagome," Kurama whispered into her ear. His voice sounded urgent. "Do you feel that? The Aura?" Kagome concentrated, and found she felt a demonic aura, apart from the normal pull of Kurama's own aura. She nodded. "We should go find out what it is." Another nod. Kurama turned to his mother. "Mother, I planned to take Kagome for a guide of the city, don't you have a meeting soon?"

"Yes, Shuichi, I do. Thank you for reminding me. I will see you all for dinner, right?" she asked, smiling at Kagome.

"Of course, Miss Shiori," Kagome said with a polite bow. Shiori bowed back and left, and Kurama took Kagome's hand and led her away. "Where are we going, Kurama? Do you know where the aura is?"

"Down in the park, is where I believe it is. I could really use Hiei right about now," he muttered to himself.

"Who is Hiei?" she asked, definitely confused. They were now running, and Kagome easily kept up with Kurama.

"You will see soon enough," he answered back, skidding to a halt.

And she did…Yusuke, Kuwabara, and a short man, who Kagome took as Hiei, was standing in the middle of the clearing, each holding a sheet of paper with a black blotch on the back. Kurama gasped, and stepped forward…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Yusuke, Kuwabara, and a short man, who Kagome took as Hiei, was standing in the middle of the clearing, each holding a sheet of paper with a black blotch on the back. Kurama gasped, and stepped forward…_

"Kurama?" Kagome asked as she watched him step towards the group of three and take one of those black spotted sheets. "What's wrong?"

"Not again," he whispered, and Yusuke nodded. He handed Kurama one of them, and he instantly ripped open the top and read it. A growl escaped his throat. "Who assigned us this?"

"He called himself Onigumo, a strange name," Kuwabara said, looking down at the paper. Kagome gasped, loud enough for each of them to hear and look at her. _Onigumo_? She thought to herself, _Naraku's original form? The bandit? No, it couldn't be! But, with the vision of Naraku…_ "Kagome?"

"What did he look like?" she asked, stepping forward as well. "Tell me!"

"He was dressed as a white baboon for me," Yusuke said. The other two nodded in sync, and Kagome had to lean against a tree to stop herself from falling to her knees. "What is wrong? Was it Naraku?" she nodded. "I thought-."

"You thought _wrong_ Yusuke!" Kagome barked, not meaning to sound so harsh. As soon as those words came out of her mouth, she wished she could take them back. Kurama stepped forward and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder and whispered soothing words into her ear. Tears began to fall down her face. "He can't be here!" she snapped at herself more than for the others.

"It is Ok," Kurama whispered into her ear, unconsciously grateful she was in his arms.

"What is that sheet of paper?" she asked. Kurama handed her the one he had, and she read it through. It was saying that he and four others _had_ to participate in something called the Dark Tournament, and battle to the death. She stifled a small gasp. To the death they had to fight? But, wait, there were only four of them, only four team members, but the sheet said you had to have five, how was that going to happen? "What about the fifth member?"

"I don't know," Kurama said, his eyes downcast, "It is an extremely dangerous battle, more like battles, and the last time we had to go through with this, some of us nearly died," his gaze drifted to Kuwabara, who nodded. Kagome though about this. They would probably be killed if they said no, taken by how they were _ordered_ by this _Onigumo_ to fight. If it was Naraku in the first place, he _would_ kill them, whether they won or lost. Kagome knew out to fight Naraku, knew some of his weaknesses, and surely her priestess powers were still good, even out here.

"I will join," she said flatly. All eyes turned from downcasted to shock within seconds. She met each gaze with cold stares. "I can fight, and I know some of Naraku's weaknesses. Normal weapons don't injure him. He needs to be purified. He is pure 100 percent evil. Nothing else can destroy him," she actually surprised herself. She sounded angry and ready to fight. She let a small smile, only gently, pull at her lips. "Let me join you."

"This isn't anything like you have faced, girl," the one she could take was Hiei snapped, "it is bloodthirsty, and you _have_ to be able to fight, hand-to-hand and long distance. You must be cunning on your feet and with your weapons. You are weak, fragile, and now-thinking. You will not last the first round." Everyone, including Kurama, nodded in agreement, but kept their eyes on her.

"Then who else would _volunteer_," she lengthened the word so they would catch its meaning properly, "to fight to the death?" Hiei sounded as though he snarled because she was right. She smiled. "I can properly use a bow and arrow probably much better than any of you can. I can purify anything, and I do mean anything, just by touching it." She made her point by outstretching her hand towards Hiei. He was gone in a flash, and behind her, some good distance behind her. "You can feel it." Even from that distance, Kagome could see his nod. "Let me fight."

"I will help train her," Kurama said, stepping forward, "We have two months to get ready, right? I will train her."

"Just don't get purified, Kurama," Yusuke said with a smile and a thumbs up to Kagome. "I think Kagome is right when she said that no one else would actually volunteer for the job." Kurama nodded, took Kagome's hand in his, and after her small little gasp, they walked back to his own house.

"We will see them in two months," Kurama said, leading her away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two months passed by quickly yet slowly at the same time for Kagome. Kurama had taken her away from Shiori and the family to a small little forest where he said the ship taken them will dock. There, he had taught her the basics with fighting demons talented enough to get past the first battles.

Two months of brutal training did well on Kagome, though. At first, Kurama would pin her down with his rose whip to her throat in a matter of seconds. Soon, he began to work her, making her run more often, attacking him with blunted arrows, even after her complete denial of the fact that she _could_ seriously hurt him. "Just trust me," he would say, before launching himself away for her to aim at. He had taught her how to use a hand-knife, one she could easily throw, and some more hand-to-hand combats, if Sango and Inuyasha had never taught her enough.

During those two months, Kagome felt more at home and comforted when she was around Kurama. He treated her with respect, unlike Inuyasha, and didn't grope her, like Miroku. There were traits in him that she rarely dared imagine in a man. He never yelled out that he was completely in love with her, though, there were times she thought he _did_ love her.

After the time of training, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and a man with a blue-haired woman met them there, waiting for the boat to arrive and pick them up. Kurama whispered in her ear that they were Koenma, the son of the ruler of Spirit World, and Botan, the grim reaper and the pilot of the river Styx. She shook the questions buzzing in her mind for a later time.

"I do know about Naraku, Kagome," the one so-called Koenma said. "I may not have met him," a cough and Kagome smiled slightly, "but my father keeps as many records as possible on him at home. If we all live through this, then, I will be more than happy to show those records to you," he said. Kagome bowed low and deep.

"Thank you."

"Listen here, _girl_," Hiei snapped. "Don't blame us when you get cut and you start whining. You are the one who_ volunteered_," He sneered the word out, and Kagome sighed, "to do this." That snapped Hiei. He pulled out his blade and swung it at her, but to his complete and utter shock, just as Yusuke had, she grabbed it, but, only inches from her face.

"You have no idea what hell I went through to learn that move, Hiei," Kagome sneered. He pulled his blade as fast as he could, slicing a thin cut into the palm of her hand that she hardly noticed. "Now what? We wait?" she asked, turning to Kurama. He nodded, and so, they did…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Kagome was not in Tokyo, nor was she in the Feudal Era. This was a different world, where lightening struck the darkened sky. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there, she just knew she was somewhere _different_. Something filled her mind with pain suddenly, and Kagome looked down. Her school clothes were torn and battered, with cuts and wounds she had never encountered before. Blood trickled down her legs._

This scene looked familiar in Kagome's mind. Something from a dream…

_"Ka-go-me," a haunting voice called behind her, and Kagome turned. A young boy with long brownish black hair lay on the ground, covered in blood from head to toe. On his cheeks, were tattoos that reflected the same color of his brown eyes. They were filled in pain, lost in another world. But what caught her, was his aura. He had the same aura as Inuyasha…half-demon, "run," he said, before falling unconscious._

It suddenly came to Kagome that the boy, the half-demon was Yusuke. But it couldn't be! He was merely a boy, a different one though. Did that mean the silver fox was Kurama? No, it couldn't be! Kurama was sweet, and the look in that silver fox demon's eyes was cold and hard. It wasn't possible, not at all!

_"KAGOME!!" _

Kagome knew that voice now. The voice was like Yusuke's, but, cold and hard like that half-demon's voice. It couldn't have been. Neither of them could be a demon! Too gentle, too sweet, too kind!

"_Kagome, get away from here as fast as you can!_" the silver fox ordered. Kagome refused to call him Kurama. "_And hurry!"_

Oh, she did hurry, running away from both of them, but, as she ran, sounds, sights, and smells began to blur before her very eyes. Shouting became dimmer and slurred, before stopping at total. The smell of blood turned to Sakura blossoms. The sights turned from a blurring and darkened forest to a quiet dark shadowed room. No, it wasn't a room, it was the well!

When Kagome climbed up, the shrine was nothing like she remembered it being. It seemed vacant and quiet, unlike how it used to. She saw Gramps and Sota looking at the tree: the Sacred Tree. "Gramps!" she called out. They turned to face her; both of their eyes were down-shadowed, as if something possessed them.

"It is her ghost, Gramps," Sota said.

"Yes, I believe it is," her grandfather said, "nearly a year ago she went missing. Not even Inuyasha could track her." Kagome gasped back, and then felt something grab at her ankle. She looked, and saw the body of Onigumo, rags and all, clasping at her calf.

"_**Give me the sacred jewel shards**_!" he hissed. Kagome screamed and kicked him in the face. When she ran, she ran in front of Naraku himself. He grabbed her neck, choking the air from her lungs, and lifted her off of the ground. "_**Now, Kagome!**_" With all the strength and breath Kagome could muster, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

……………………………..

"NO!" she screamed into the night. She looked around and saw she was still in the forest, in her bedroll, waiting for the ship to take them over to the Dark Tournament arena. She could feel beads of sweat fall down her face. She could feel her heart ever so slowly slow down from the near heart attack she was about to have.

"Kagome, are you alright?" a soft voice asked behind her. She looked and saw Kurama walk towards her. She stood up and jumped into his arms, embracing him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "What is wrong? Who troubled your dreams?"

"Naraku," she whispered, only for him to hear. She could feel his body stiffen slightly, and he hugged her tightly even more, "told me Yusuke and you were dead," she lied, well, partially. She now believed that the silver haired fox was Naraku, taken a new form as he always did. Kurama whispered soothing noises into her ear as he held her in his arms. Soon, Kagome pulled away and went back to her bedroll, with Kurama next to her, until she faded back into a sleep, only this time, it was dreamless, until the last few minutes, it seemed, where she dreamed of being in Kurama's arms forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The morning after her crazy nightmare, Kagome woke to find the ship just about to pull in. It would only just barely fit them all. A chubby and short man was at the helm, steering the ship towards the dock. Everyone, including Kagome, gathered up their weapons and other stuff and got ready to board. "Let's go, fighters!" his voice called out. They all got on, Kurama letting Kagome get on before him, and sat down. The captain didn't say much, but, he got them there quickly.

"Good luck," he barked off, before taking his ship and leaving. Kagome sighed, and followed Kurama inside the building where they would be staying. They also got a 'schedule' as Kurama called it, determining who went first in tomorrow's battles. Kagome shuttered, seeing that tomorrow she and the others would be first, and sighed. Kurama put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You'll do fine," he whispered. Kagome sighed again. "The first round always seems the hardest." A knock on the door turned them all around, and a group of men Kagome had no complete clue who they were walked into their rooms. One was in the air, with poofy red hair, blue eyes, and a little gray horn, another had his feet firmly planted on the ground. His hair was pale blue, with teal spikes or hair gelled together next to her eyes, which were icy blue. A smaller child stood next to him, with stars on his face, a red cap on some brown locks of hair, and greenish blue eyes. The large man, much taller than any of them, frightened her only just, but she held her ground. He was wearing leather, his eyes blue, and his Mohawk blue as well. A man with golden hair – much shorter than the other man-, had a creature sitting on his shoulder, with blue hair and golden eyes. It had its hands/claws folded into the purple battle kimono he was wearing.

"Yusuke!" said the man with the red hair. He flew over to his name of mention, and they hugged each other, laughing like kids. Kagome merely watched. "Aye, Yusuke, tis bin a long time, it has!" he said. Kagome caught it as an Irish accent. The tall man stepped forward, and spoke with an Australian-British accent, towards her. Kurama didn't move.

"And who be the lass?" he asked.

"This is Kagome," Kurama said, "this is Chu, that is Jin," he pointed to the Irish-accented guy, "Touya, Rinku, Shishiwakemaru, and Sazuka." He pointed each and everyone one of them. Jin, Touya, and Chu made a somewhat bow of respect.

"Nice to meet you, lass," Chu said, sticking a grubby hand out for her to shake.

"You too," she answered, turning to Kurama. He motioned for her to shake it, which she did with some reluctance. "Are you fighters?" Jin, Rinku, and Chu burst into laughter, including Yusuke and Kurama, as well as Kuwabara. "I take that as a yes," she responded smugly.

"Aye we are, lass," Jin said, with a laugh. Kagome chuckled slightly, knowing that these guys were good friends, even though most didn't speak to her that night.

…………

Little did Kagome and the others know, a white baboon watched from a tree branch, looking in through the glass. He chuckled, happy that the plan was going the way he wanted it to.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

This was it for Kagome, her battle.

Everything that she had trained for with Kurama was up to this point. She would be the fourth fighter of the semi-finals: and they needed everything. Kuwabara had lost, but, Yusuke and Hiei brought up a win for their group. If she lost, then it would be up to Kurama to win so they could keep going. She stepped out onto the arena, feeling more comfortable than ever in the green kimono that was like her former school uniform. The skirt was the same, cutting off in the middle of her thighs, but the top was exactly like Inuyasha's kimono, only, it was green. The sleeves cut off at her shoulders and tightly held bell sleeves came off in the middle of her arms. Starting at her knees were the two leg warmers where she secretly held knives in wraps.

Her opponent, Kohaku, sent a shudder throughout her body. He looked exactly like Sango's brother, but, a couple of years older. She took in a deep breath and stepped up face to face with this boy. His dark brown eyes glared down at her. "Ready to die, girl?" he sneered.

"Think for yourself," Kagome snapped back, and when Kohaku chuckled, he took a couple of steps backwards. Kagome did the same and readied her bow and arrow. Weeks of hard and brutal training with Kurama had made her ready for this moment. She _had_ to win.

"BEGIN!" she heard Juri, the fish-like announcer cry out. Without hesitating, Kagome shot the first arrow. It went straight through him, like he was a ghost or a wraith. "Amazing! Kagome's arrow went right through Kohaku!" Koto, safe in the stands cried. Kagome pushed the rude commentary to the back of her mind and watched as Kohaku circled around her.

"I ask again. Are you ready to die?" Kohaku asked again. Kagome smiled, and readied her weapon again. "You chose your own fate," he sneered, and launched forward. Kagome fell to her knees and launched an arrow up into his thigh. Blood pooled down her arrow shaft and into her sleeve. Kohaku glared at her and struck a near fatal blow across her face. A new wound that went from her temple off her jaw spilled blood down her face and into her eyes. She jumped backwards, brushing her eye with the sleeve of her kimono to get it out. When she did…

…he was gone…

"Where did you go, Coward?" Kagome shrieked. The arrow in her hand burned and was forced to let it go, along with her bow. It burst into flames at her feet. "Damn…" she cursed, flying out of the way. Something grabbed her at the back of her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"I asked you if you were ready to die," Kohaku's voice hissed behind her. She felt a blade come at her back in between her shoulder blades, "and you answered-."

"NO!" she screeched out, using the hand on her neck as leverage. She hopped behind him, a blade from her right leg and plunged it into his chest. A burst of blood covered her; some of it burned her skin. Kohaku merely chuckled.

"There will be no winner of this battle, Kagome," he hissed. Kagome stepped back and watched as the body turned to dust and blew away in the wind. "You are now soaked in my blood, makes you easier to find." His voice trailed off and Juri called the battle, screaming into the microphone that she had won. Something told her it wasn't over. Not yet. She walked towards her friends, Kurama a look of relief on his face when she was thrown backwards into the middle of the arena. Some invisible force had done this. An ethereal Kohaku formed above her, holding a blade that wasn't ghost like but very real to her throat. "I told you," he sneered. He lifted up the blade, but, Kagome was able to get out somewhat in time. The blade pierced deep into her left arm, and blood pooled around her.

"Kagome, don't move!" Kurama's voice reached his ears. She looked around her and saw black orbs surrounding her.

"What is nice about being dead," Kohaku's voice sneered, "is that I can summon forces that I couldn't when I was alive!" With a flick of his hand, every bomb came her way and attacked somewhere on her body, exploding her skin and clothing. "Does it hurt Kagome?" he asked, stepping towards her. He clenched his fist and more came and struck her in the side. A pool of blood formed at her knees. She looked desperately around for her bow and arrow, which she found on the other side of the arena.

With all the power she could muster, she ran over, but tripped half way through over an object. It wasn't Juri. She was in the out-of-bounds region, safe – somewhat - from any harm. When she looked down, it was his body, looking at her with lifeless eyes. She screamed inwardly, trying to ignore the gaze, and pushed herself up towards her weapons. Finally!

"Get back!" she yelled as she turned around and saw his spirit right there in front of her. Arrow notched, she began to feel it pulse with her priestess powers. Kohaku began to chuckle, but he stepped back.

"You can't kill a ghost, Kagome," he said. Kagome heard a hint of fear in his voice.

"Watch me," she growled and released the arrow, yelling an enchantment that came to her naturally as if she was back in Feudal Era Japan. It went straight through him, and as he began to chuckle, she felt her power being dragged from her. That was a powerful arrow. Maybe you _couldn't_ kill a ghost.

But before her eyes, bright bluish white flames started to lick at Kohaku's spirit's feet. "What is going on?" he asked. It crawled up his body and he began to scream. Each shriek, each cry, was filled with agony and pain. Before her very eyes, the spirit got smaller and smaller. "Wench!" his voice faded into nothing.

"Proof, Kohaku," she said, more to herself than the forever lost wraith, "you _can_ kill a ghost." She turned from her kneeling position and walked towards her friends. Kurama helped her down, as well as Yusuke.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"I'm fine," she said weakly.

"Liar," Hiei snapped. Even he had learned to respect Kagome and her powers.

"I'll take her in," Yusuke said. Kurama nodded, saying to take her there, no matter what she says. Kagome, even hearing this, left with Yusuke. "Never knew you could kill a ghost. Now I have something to threat Botan with," he said with a smile, with Kagome's arm around his shoulders. "That was amazing, you know," he said, "we all thought you were done for, that last bit." Kagome stayed quiet. Her eyes were downcast, watching the floor past below her. Something in her chest, it was her heart, told her to speak with him. She knew he loved her, and she always felt this joy being around him, as if she felt the same way about him, but, she knew she loved Kurama more than anything. But something else stayed her mind: Kohaku.

That man looked so much like the Demon Slayer. He had the brown eyes, the dark hair pulled up to the wolf's tail, as Sango had told her, and the clothing. They had the tight Slayer leathers, with the golden elbow, shoulder, and chest pads. The freckles had bordered underneath his eyes and his voice represented a small boy, about Kohaku's age of a 12-year-old boy.

"…Kagome?" Yusuke's voice broke her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? You were dozing off," he said. Kagome looked around, and say her lying down on a blood that was already soaked from her blood. The cut on her face began to burn as Yusuke dabbed it with some alcohol smelling liquid. She nodded, and noticed the small screen above her. Kurama was getting ready, and she could clearly hear Koto's voice announcing the next battle: Kurama against Korichimaru, the leader of the other team, and the most brutal…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"IT IS KURAMA VERSUS KORICHIMARU!" Koto, the fox-/cat-like announcer screamed into the microphone. Everyone held their breath as the two fighters circled the arena. The winner would go to the finals. This was it. The time they had. "BEGIN!" she cried out. The two leaped forward and Kagome gasped slightly. Kurama's opponent disappeared from everyone's view.

"Where did he go?" Yusuke asked next to her. Everyone, including herself was covered in blood. Whether it was their own blood or their opponents' was a different story. She was lying in the bed in the infirmary, from her previous battle with Kohaku. That battle still ran fresh in her mind, and the wounds still spilt fresh blood, although, most here cleaned and neatly healing right before her eyes.

"I don't know." She called upon her powers, as Kurama had taught her, and she was able to see through his eyes. She could hear his thoughts, and he to her own, but, as he twirled around, as had a tugging feeling at the back of her mind, and told him to turn. There, right behind him, was Korichimaru. Kurama launched his whip at him, splitting him in half. Blood showered over Kurama, matching his rose red hair and bled into his yellow and white kimono.

"Thank you," he said, and Kagome's spirit went back to her body. Something wasn't right.

"It isn't over," she said, both for Yusuke's ears and Kurama, who still kept his attachment on. The two bodies laughed and pulled themselves back together.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke snapped, and Kagome felt something tug at her heart as a blade pierced Kurama's unsuspecting chest.

"NO!" she screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Just as the blade pierced Kurama's chest, a bright light exploded into the arena. Kagome gasped and turned to Yusuke, whose eyes were placed firmly at the TV screen. A small smile pulled at his lips. "He'll be fine, Kagome," he said, placing a warm and friendly hand on her shoulder. Kagome pushed herself up on the bed and leaned against Yusuke, who seemed he had no trouble with it. "Just watch."

A dark and sinister aura reached Kagome's senses, and a black lightening, by the looks of it, reached around and almost as if it was reaching into her room. She began to feel uncomfortable, and as the camera zoomed on a foot, and then as the cloud dissipated, a silver haired fox stepped through. An invisible hand yanked out Kagome's heart at that moment when the smoke completely cleared from the arena. A dark and wicked smile pulled at the fox's lips, and a tickle of blood fell out of the corner of his mouth.

"I can't believe it! The silver haired love of my life has come back!" Koto yelled into the microphone. Small tears began to fall unknowingly down her face, "The thief from years of past is back!" Yusuke made a gesture of "yes!" and Kagome's heart exploded in the invisible hand. A silver fox with a sinister look should have been a dog in a large red kimono. She tried to stand up, no longer leaning against Yusuke, and used the wall as an extra body for support.

"Kagome?" Yusuke's voice called. She didn't answer, but continued to walk down the hallway. "Kagome, hey, Kagome!" he ran and caught up with her, but when she turned to look up at him, tears fell down her face, mixing with what blood had dried onto her face. "What's wrong?"

"Yusuke," she whimpered, and buried her face in his chest. Now, with Kurama a demon with a sinister and dark aura so close to Naraku's gone, he was the only one left for her to lean on. "I-I-I," she didn't finish, but pushed her body against his as he hugged her tightly against him. "I don't know what to say," she said softly.

"Shh," he whispered softly and rocked her back and forth. _Yes!_ He yelled secretly in his mind. \

She didn't even hear the announcer calling Youko Kurama's win…

She didn't even see him look for her in the groups below…

She didn't even feel his aura change dramatically…

All she remembered for the rest of the day was of him…of Yusuke, of her being in his arms.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama had just finished his battle, and looked around for Kagome. Where was she? She wasn't there, which was abnormal. "Hey, is she still upstairs?" he asked. Everyone nodded up to the infirmary, where Yusuke and Kagome were. He nodded his thanks and went into the hallway.

"Kurama's coming," Kagome hissed as she felt his aura coming down the hallway and they quickly separated, Kagome leaning against the wall again. With a quick glance at Yusuke before he came around the corner, Kagome greeted Kurama is fake happiness. How could she have ever loved this fox demon? "Congratulations," she said. He hugged her and her to him, with a bit of reluctance.

"Thanks, you too," he said. Kagome tensed against his body, and looked pleadingly at Yusuke. He shrugged back, and they all left, meeting Hiei and the others in the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That night, Kagome slept in Kurama's arms, as they have been doing for the past couple of weeks. She felt so uncomfortable here, in his arms, and felt as if she was betraying her feelings for Yusuke. As silently as possible, she slipped out of Kurama's arms in the middle of the night, and felt her way over to the door. She opened it with a creak and shut it behind her. _Might as well stay right here_, she said, feeling more comfortable in this room, alone. But she realized that she couldn't stay out here, so she made her way to Yusuke's room.

She stood at his door. Thoughts zoomed throughout her mind. _Maybe I shouldn't_…she thought, but denied it, and gently placed her hand on the cold knob of the door, and twisted. The room had the exact same layout as the other rooms, with the beg placed on the farthest center wall, facing the door, a dresser on the right of the bed, a window on the left, and a small sink to wash off weapons' from their opponents' blood. She could hear his silent and patterned breathing coming from the bed.

"Kagome?" his voice asked. She managed to stifle a gasp, "Is that you?"

"Yeah," she said, and walked over to his bed.

"What's wrong?" She didn't verbally answer him, but, she curled up in bed with him, pushing her body tight against his. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her even closer, whispering reassuring thoughts into her ear. "It is OK, Kagome," and gave her a tight squeeze, "It is OK." She smiled and tears fell down her face.

"I am scared. Kurama, he-," she stopped, the pain in her heart becoming too much. He hugged her again, and rested his head atop hers.

"Shh," he whispered, "it is OK, Kagome. Don't think about it."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A nightmare…

No, _the_ nightmare…

Lightening streaked the skies, sending thunderous booms throughout the lands. Pain from battle wounds filled her mind and she looked down, her clothes, her once green fighting kimono was streaked in blood, and she knew it was a mix of her own and her opponents'. She could _hear_, if not feel those…things…coming after her and everyone else. Where were they?

"GET HER!" the dark voice of their leader yelled. On sheer instinct, Kagome ran, oh no, she fled that scene at top speed. Her arrows had proved useless against these ogres, and she had completely run out. Tears fell down in fear for her life and others around her. Where were Yusuke and Kurama?

Soon, the yells and shouts of the ogres faded from her hearing, and she forced herself to slow down. Breathing heavily, she heard the crack of a twig nearby, and her entire body stiffened. "Ka-go-me," he pleaded. She knew that voice, and feared it. Slowly, she turned around. There lay the body of Yusuke, the half-demon, no longer the boy she loved and cared for, beaten and battered, covered in his blood and the blood of his enemies. "Run…" he whispered, before becoming limp on the ground. Kagome didn't notice the shouts coming closer than ever before, and followed Yusuke's instructions, and ran.

Again, the shouts dimmed, and Kagome stopped for another breather. Her muscles screamed in pain and agony. She felt light-headed from the loss of blood that still dripped from her wounds. Now Youko would come. "Kagome, my dear," he said, on cue, his silver hair, tail, and ears flecked in blood as if dipped in red paint, his white kimono dripping with blood, "Are you alright?" he took a step towards her, and she side stepped. This time, she knew who he was, and was ready.

"Stay away from me, Demon," she snapped, readying her hands in a purifying position, one Kurama had learnt to be careful with when he was training her, for she would send electric shots of purifying energy throughout his body, and disable him for a couple of hours. Kurama saw the movement.

"Kagome, it's me, Kurama!" he said pleadingly.

"You are too cold blooded to be Kurama!" she snapped.

An ear-splitting shriek filled the air, and Kagome used this time to run as fast as she could.

"KAGOME!!"

She ran as fast as her legs would let her, wishing, begging, for anyone in Spirit World to bring to Genkai's temple, which, someone did. She stood before the steps, the gigantic staircase before her, and the archway above her saying "Temple of Genkai". Her pain was too much for her heart to bear, and she forced herself forward. She wouldn't be with either of the demons, not now, not ever…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She awoke with a jolt, curled inside of Yusuke's protective arms. It wasn't the nightmare that awoke her, but, more of a sonic book. Light flooded through the windows, saying dawn, or, was it an attack? The given off light of an explosion? In a split-second, the entire building began to shake, tremble, and fall apart before their eyes. The shaking awoke Yusuke and everyone else.

"Kagome?" Yusuke asked, quickly getting up. She nodded, and took his hand, running out of the room. The rest of the team was in the living room, looking around franticly for the attacker. Kurama did not miss Kagome's hand in Yusuke's.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking pleadingly back at Kurama. He may be a demon, but, he was wise. Better use him whilst she had the chance. He shrugged. "What do you mean '_you don't know'_?" she snapped, but, Yusuke pulled her out of the way of a falling piece of cement that plummeted down to the bottom floor, crushing anyone in its path.

"We need to get out of here!" Kuwabara snapped. Kagome had nearly forgotten about him. Was he a demon too? No, he couldn't. He was too sweet, but, she had thought that way about Kurama, and found he was a demon. Her head spun with whom to trust and whom not to trust, but, as she tried to push those thoughts out of the way, and bring up the ideas and thoughts of escaping the tumbling building with their lives, she was being dragged by Yusuke, who was urgently telling her to come on. As they ran out the door, she grabbed her bow and half-full quiver of arrows and ran as fast as she could down the stairs, behind Yusuke and Kurama, but in front of Kuwabara, who was urgently knocking falling blocks from hitting her with his Spirit Sword. Kagome was thankful, but continued to run.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, obviously worried for her sake. She was grateful for it for the one minute.

"Yeah, I am," she said, panting, begging for air to enter her lungs, "what about you guys?" they all nodded, checking their bodies for wounds.

"GET THE PRIESTESS!" a voice yelled from the hills. Ogres with the look of pig demons in their eyes came running down from the mountains and looked as if they were going to kill Kagome. "Come on men!" she could hear them yell.

"Yusuke, take Kagome!" Kurama shouted, and he began to come surrounded by blue and black fog or mist. Yusuke took her hand and pulled her off, away from the fighters running towards.

"Kurama!" she yelled. She ignored the sudden feeling of loss in her heart. The red head turned to silver and began fighting the ogres, and Yusuke carried her away…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Something was wrong; she could feel it in her bones. Yusuke had her hand and was pulling her, away from those dreadful ogres heading towards them. "Yusuke…please…stop for a moment," she whimpered. She had to stop. She ignored that her death was running towards her at top speed, she had to stop, she had to think; she had to _breathe_.

"No, Kagome!" he yelled back, dragging her now more than just leading her. "Those guys are after you!" With all her strength, powered by anger and fear, she dug her heels into the ground, mud rising up her shin. "What are you doing? Come on?"

"No, Yusuke!" she cried. He stopped with a sigh, and looked nervously around his shoulders, "No, I need…I need to breathe for a moment." He saw a large tree, high and tall, with thick branches covered in sweet smelling golden, red, silver, yellow, and black roses high within the green leaves. "Come on, up there," he pointed to one of the branches in the center of the tree, hidden by higher branches' leaves and flowers, "we can hide and you can breathe." She nodded and closed her eyes. She could feel the dark aura of those ogres coming, and they were coming fast. "Get on," he motioned for his back, and she climbed on, just as she used to with Inuyasha. He climbed, like a spider up a vertical wall, up the tree to the branch. He settled against the trunk, his legs hanging on either side.

Kagome pushed her way through, leaning against his chest, watching the distant horizon, watching the lightening strike the skies, listening to the crackling of the thunder, hearing the cries of the ogres coming their way, thinking about the red haired man she had once loved and how he became the silver haired menace she had come to despise. She felt Yusuke letting his fingers drift through her hair, while the other was slipped around her waist, holding her tight against his chest.

They both knew of the danger heading their way, and they both longed, wished, prayed that the ogres heading their way would think they continued on, too stupid to use their senses and run after them. He rested his head atop hers, and she sighed, thankful for the comfort he was giving her. But what about Kurama? Did he get comfort in fighting, like Inuyasha?

Inuyasha.

The silver haired half-demon drifted into her thoughts, the first time in a really long time. She hadn't seen him or any of the others for a really long time, including Naraku. What was he doing? Was he still here or was he back in Feudal Era? No, she could feel the tug of his aura at the back of her mind…no…it was the Sacred Jewel shards, hung in their vile around her neck. She dug into her shirt and pulled on the silver chain that held the crystals around her neck.

"Those are those Sacred Jewel Shards, right?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder to see them. The roaring of the ogres became louder. They both tried to ignore them, but, he brought his voice down, "the ones that you," he coughed, "accidentally broke into a hundred shards?"

"The very same," he answered back.

Something happened and both of them could not interpret it until it was over. The Sacred Jewel shards within the jar flashed bright in color, and joined together, forming a picture. Inside, was the silver haired Kurama, bleeding extremely badly. "Kurama," Yusuke gasped, seeing him inside of the jewels, "he's hurt and in really bad shape. I have to go to him!"

"No!" Kagome snapped, pushing him by his shoulders against the tree trunk. He looked at her with scared and determined eyes. "No!" The sound of their followers was much closer now, probably no farther than a couple hundred feet. What he did next made everything ok, if not worse. His lips met hers, his arm around her waist, holding her tight against him. Silent tears fell down her face as his tongue teased hers, letting each other's life fill the other. Yusuke was the one who pulled back.

"I have to, Kagome," he whispered. Before she could say anymore, he hopped down from the branch, landing with a thud on the ground, and running off. Kagome stayed on the branch, tears of pain and hurt falling down her face, blending into the green cloth on her knees. _I have to,_ his voice rang in her ears.

"THERE SHE IS!"

Kagome gasped and looked below. There, stood the ogres, the demons, her followers, looking up at her. Some were readying arrows in their bows. "No," she whispered. How did they get here so fast? Yusuke, she thought; then growled. If they had touched him at all, they would be dead. She stood up in the trees, feeling a surge of power overcome her. With a breath, she jumped down, covering her heart from flying arrows, and landed on top some of them, snatching a bow and an arrow, which she launched straight into the group with lightening speed. Most of them were purified in the bright hot pink blast.

As it dimmed, she was running, and out of their sight.

"GET HER!" she heard them cry…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Now the nightmare came alive and she was running for her life. The demons behind her still screamed for her to come back, some barked orders, others were snarling. Why did they want her? Then she remembered what and how they found her: the Jewel Shards. "NO!" she screamed, pushing her already sore legs harder and faster. She couldn't use the Shards, no matter what happened. She couldn't turn into someone like Youko. No, she couldn't. The sounds of the tired demons behind her soon began to slowly fade away. Did she outrun them or did they shut up to trick her? No, they were too stupid to try that.

"Ka-go-me," a haunting voice called behind her, and she turned, looking into the brown eyes of Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" she gasped, and ran to his side. His hair had turned long and dark brown, with terrible and ugly markings painted on his dark skin. His chest was bare of any shirt but was instead covered in blood and deep wounds. "Are you alright?" She held him to her chest, letting him lean against her for support.

"Run…" he gasped, before falling unconscious in her arms. The growling of the ogres came back to her now. They would smell the blood coming off of her and would follow it easily.

"Yusuke," she whispered, but followed his orders. She pushed him into the bushes and covered his wounds with dirt so the ogres wouldn't get to him, hopefully, and instantly began to run. She could still hear their yells, their orders, and still smell them. They were following and not too far behind. The trees zipped past her in a flash of green and other colors. But Kagome knew the next part would come soon enough. And sure, here it was:

"Kagome," Youko's voice chimed out for her, holding his arms out to accept her embrace, "are you ok?" Kagome nodded, running up to push herself against his bloodstained, bruised and engraved chest. She wept into his chest, ignoring the blood. "What's wrong?"

"Yusuke is hurt, and badly," she said. "I don't know if he is still alive or not."

"KAGOME!!"

They both turned around seeing the ogres surround them and fear struck them both.

…

**I am so sorry it is so short…I am having a major writer's block and I am also sore, tired, and busy because I made the volleyball team at my school and my coach works us HARD!!!! Oh well, I'm sorry, really sorry!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Kagome, get away from here as fast as you can!" the silver fox ordered. "And hurry!" Something glued her feet down. This was so amazingly similar for Kagome.

"No," she growled. "I know how this happens. I have seen it. I run. You get killed. I get sent back home. I never see either you or Yusuke again. No. I know how to fight. I'm fighting." The yells and cries of the ogres were becoming louder and louder. "I couldn't bear to live with it."

"I know anyway. The incident with Yusuke last night. You slept with him and he you. He told me, Kagome." She couldn't stifle a gasp. It hard for him to say that and it hurt her so much for him to say it. "It is OK. I am protecting you so you could go back to him. I know how much you want to go back to him. I can see it in the way that you look at him and the way that he looks at you."

"Kurama…"  
"Be quiet Kagome and run. Yusuke is my friend and if that means protecting you by forcing you to go, then I will. My feelings for you won't allow you to stay and fight. You have little to no chance of surviving this. Now go. If I have to, I will force you, and don't underestimate me. We can't out run them together, but I can hold th-." Her lips atop his cut him off. It was passionate of once-lovers would kiss, like they did in movies, but it was more than just that. Kagome knew it. She had seen this, well not _this_, before and she wanted to make the most of it. Their tongues swirled about each other. The taste of the other staying on their lips for all of time, no matter what happened in the next few minutes.

When she pulled away she smiled and kissed him once more. He bent down and kissed the curve between her breasts with a small smile. "Kurama, I-."

"Shh," he whispered as his lips traced patterns on her skin, completely temporarily ignorant of the ogres heading their way. "Don't talk." He kissed her palms, nicking the skin to get the taste of her blood. His tongue swirled about her palm. "Just run." She kissed him harder, wanting him. His hands found arches in her body. When they both could make out what the ogres were yelling, they separated and she ran as fast as she could.

"Bye…" his words followed her as she continued to run.

…

She ran…

Oh no, she was fleeing…

As she ran, sounds, sights, and smells began to blur before her very eyes. Shouting became dimmer and slurred, before stopping at total. The smell of blood turned to Sakura blossoms. The sights turned from a blurring and darkened forest to a quiet dark shadowed room. No, it wasn't a room, it was the well!

When Kagome climbed up, the shrine was nothing like she remembered it being. It seemed vacant and quiet, unlike how it used to. She saw Gramps and Sota looking at the tree: the Sacred Tree. "Gramps!" she called out. They turned to face her; both of their eyes were down-shadowed, as if something possessed them.

"It is her ghost, Gramps," Sota said.

"Yes, I believe it is," her grandfather said, "nearly a year ago she went missing. Not even Inuyasha could track her." Kagome gasped back, and then felt something grab at her ankle. She looked, and saw the body of Onigumo, rags and all, clasping at her calf.

"**Give me the sacred jewel shards****!"** he hissed. Kagome screamed and kicked him in the face. When she ran, she ran in front of Naraku himself. He grabbed her neck, choking the air from her lungs, and lifted her off of the ground. "**Now, Kagome**!" With all the strength and breath Kagome could muster, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Naraku chuckled again and squeezed. Her vision went dark…

**I am so sorry it took so long to update…I have been so busy lately and also I haven't been able to think in the least! I hope you don't mind the little "scene". It is rated T anyway…and that is the main reason why.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Kagome awoke, her head swarm painfully. Visions of Naraku ran through her brain, but she wondered why. Just a vision, like before, she told herself…like before…when she was in the care of Kurama and Yusuke. She couldn't think of them at that moment…it hurt her too much. She looked around the room, seeing the familiar white and pink walls, her desk decorated with her school work and notes, her warm and memorable bed. But why did she feel like a complete strange now?

"Kagome?" she looked ahead at the door and saw her younger brother, Souta, standing there with a tray of warm cocoa and pancakes. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He walked in and helped her sit up before putting the tray on her lap. Kagome didn't really answer. She was still in that slight daze about the visions of Naraku. Souta actually chuckled. "When you first came through the shrine, Grandpa and I thought you were a ghost. Things had happened before, making us believe you were there when you really weren't. We were all about to give up hope."

"How long was I gone?" she asked.

"Nearly two years. It would be two years in two months," Souta answered. He pushed her to eat her breakfast but she just couldn't stomach it. She nodded her thanks after sipping a bit of the hot cocoa. "Inuyasha came for you, more than once and then he just stopped. He would come nearly everyday looking for you but you never showed. One day he just stopped." Kagome's heart dropped. How could she do that to him? What about Sango and the others? Shippo and Miroku? Kaede and Kirara? What had happened to them?

"I need to go," she said at once, sitting up and putting the tray on the table next to her bed. "Now. I have to make sure Inuyasha is OK." Souta looked worried for her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her, so he got out of her room, shutting the door as silently as he could. Kagome sighed and pulled on a yellow skirt, white blouse, and a blue cover jacket. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and left, slipping on her shoes right in the door frame.

Her mother caught her.

"Where do you think you are going, young lady?" she barked as Kagome tried to leave. She was too weak still to run, but she sure could walk fast. Kagome ignored her and continued to walk towards the well. "Kagome!"

"Mom, I am sorry, but I have to make sure Inuyasha's alright!"

"You've been gone for nearly two years and you want to go make sure the guy you were with the entire time is alright? It doesn't make any sense!"

"I wasn't with Inuyasha, Mom," Kagome pleaded, "I was somewhere else. Souta told me that Inuyasha kept coming for a long time but the abruptly stopped. That isn't like him. He would continue searching until he _died_. I have to make sure nothing happened!" Kagome ignored her mother's pleas for her to stay, walked into the shrine, locked the sliding doors, and jumped into the well.

The familiar blue light was a welcome to her but she still felt as if she was a stranger.

…

It was bright outside in the Feudal Era and it surprised Kagome enough. Why would it be so bright when she was so dark and gloomy? She – surprising herself – pulled herself out of the well and took a look around. It still looked the same as she last remembered. It still felt the same to her, except for a small spot right in front of the well. Maybe some kids had just dug here, playing with some mud. They have been known to do that. But she knew deep in her heart something was wrong. Following the trails she had learned to love but now feared, she found herself in Kaede's village. People looked older but still looked at her with angry and wrathful look in their eyes.

"Kaede?" she called out. She found her hut and walked inside of it. There the old priestess sat gazing into the low burning fire with her single good eye. She looked older than ever. "Kaede?" Kagome went over and sat next to the old woman, feeling such little life in her. "Lady Kaede are you alright?" The old woman turned her gaze to the young girl.

"Ka-go-me?" she asked. Her voice was parched. Kagome smiled and nodded feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"We still can't find her, Lady Kae-," a female voice called out, hurt and pain filled. Sango the demon slayer walked into Kaede's hut, wearing the green, white, and pink kimono she always wore when she wasn't on the job. Her eyes grew wide when she saw who Kaede was sitting with. "Kagome?" she gasped.

"Sango!" Kagome sighed in relief. But Sango's face had weary lines drawn onto her skin. Her hair was faded, she had dirt under her nails and platted on her skin. "Sango what is it?"

"Just an illusion," Sango gasped.

"No I'm not! I'm here Sango," Kagome said in the most cheerful voice she could conjure up. It wasn't the best she had done. "I am really here. You can touch me and I'll still be here!" Sango did just that, touching Kagome's shoulder, then cringed, preparing for the worst. But nothing happened. The demon slayer touched her again. Nothing happened to Kagome. "Where is everybody?" she asked. Sango shot Kaede a look, who seemed to become more animated now that she knew that Kagome was alive and well.

"Shippo and Miroku are in the forest, Kirara is helping some of the villagers, and Inuyasha…" she stopped, her voice fading away as if a spell had stopped her from saying it. Kagome looked deep into Sango's eyes and felt a sense of dread overcome her. She already knew what happened to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha rests in a grave in front of the Sacred Tree. Right in front of the Bone Eater's Well where you used to come out. It has been two long years Kagome, where were you? After the fight with Inuyasha, we knew you would come back but you never did. Not until today anyway."

"That is a story I think I should tell when everyone is here," Kagome answered.

…

It hurt Kagome to see all of those faces filled with pain with the loss of a friend, almost two friends. Miroku looked older and he didn't even dare a move on Sango when she sat right next to him, leaning against his shoulder as well. Shippo sat in Sango's lap, still fearful that Kagome would just disappear like a vision on water. Kirara though, was the only one brave enough to sit on Kagome's lap. She curled up just as she used to and fell asleep under the gentle and normal strokes given to her by Kagome.

She told them of how she spent three days in her time, going to school so that way she could breathe a bit of fresh air. She explained that she was waited for Inuyasha to get her, but after the third day and he never showed up, she left through the Well to give him a piece of her mind. Instead of going to the Feudal Era, she fell unconscious and landed up with Kurama and the others. He told them what happened at the Dark tournament and how she had fled and woke up earlier that day and left to come here.

Everyone listened and when she finished the story she felt as if she was hated and loathed.

She never went back…


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

Chapter 20 - Epilogue

So a year later she stood in front of the tree that started it all, even if indirectly. That tree had caused her so much pain. Inuyasha was dead because of her, because of that _stupid _tree. Did she give enough? She had to see innocent people die just to make that stupid jewel get bigger. It had been a year since she had left them…

"All I have is memories," she whispered to herself, lying down on a blanket to look up at the sky. But she didn't want memories anymore. She wanted to be held…to be loved…to feel as if she belonged somewhere. The Sacred Jewel felt heavier around her neck as she bent down. "No…" The sky was full of colors. Absolutely beautiful they were.

The colors of new beginnings…

The red of his hair…

The yellow of his kimono…

The pink of his heart…

The orange of his skin…

The sunset of her relationship with them…the setting sun her falling heart, as she watched them disappear from her view as she turned and ran. She shook her head, trying to forget everything wrong she had done, to just leave out all the rest.

"But maybe you don't have to have memories," Kagome gasped, feeling tears fall ever harder down her face. An illusion…that was it, nothing more than just her mind playing tricks, telling her what she wanted to hear. But his voice sounded so real and so loving and caring. It was warm and caring as if longing to hold someone, to love someone, to make that person belong.

But he couldn't be here. It was impossible.

She traced the lines and creases in the green kimono, trying to remember his green eyes and his red hair, the one who was always so calm and careful. The one that was always there to help her break through the terror after a nightmare, the one who loved her couldn't be there. The one who had helped her train to become powerful and dangerous.

"Kagome…" his voice was a whisper on the wind, echoing as the breeze ruffled through her dark hair. She continued to trace the green cloth of her fighting kimono, trying to forget his face. The pain was too much for her right now. "Kagome…" again, his voice was on the wind.

The tears continued to fall.

She couldn't take it anymore!

She stood up; feeling the blood rush to her legs and ran inside to the kitchen. She had never wanted to do this, but if they were dead, she could join them. If not, she would still be with Inuyasha and explain to him what had happened. She could do that.

She didn't feel the pain as the knife plunged deep into her chest…

She smiled as she felt the life slip away from her pained body…

She could hear her heart pump and try to stay alive…

She could smell him…

She could see his silver hair, his short little dog-ears, and his dark red kimono…

She mystified in his golden eyes and fell into his surprised arms…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha gasped. "What happened?"

"I killed myself," she gasped back, remembering every little detail. She could see her bloody body on the floor of her kitchen. "I had to. I couldn't live anymore. It hurt me to do so. I love you, Inuyasha," she explained. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight to his chest. He whispered her name over and over but she was apologizing over and over.

"There is no need to be sorry, Kagome," he whispered. She could feel his clawed hands tight into a fist around the arch of her back. "There is just no need for it."

"Are you ready _now_?" Kagome gasped, knowing that voice. She turned around and saw a girl with blue hair held up into a ponytail with a pink kimono that brought out the color in her violet eyes. She had a smile on her face the look of a cat graceful and beautiful. Kagome smiled seeing that familiar face. "Are you ready to move on?" Botan asked.

"I am ready, Botan," Inuyasha said. He pushed Kagome back to look in her eyes. "But only if she is ready." Kagome couldn't fight the tears anymore. She cried into his red kimono, drenching it, and her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Just say that I am sorry to Kurama and Yusuke, please Botan. Tell them that I had found my heart and it will forever rest in the Spirit World. They were just taking over me, but yet helping me. But they still did love me. I know it. Can you do that for me?" Botan did a hefty nod, making a careful grunt at the end too. "Then I am ready." She smiled and led them down a dark yet light river.

A bright light engulfed them…

And Kagome felt at ease…

Taking Over Me 

**Here is the last chapter…kinda sucks, sorry! I can't believe I have so many reviews! Amazing! Thanks a lot for everything and I hope you enjoyed ****Taking Over Me**

**- A Flaming Moon**


End file.
